convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Felix Faust
Felix Faust is a supervillain from DC Comics. He made his debut in Brand of the Hawk. Canon Felix Faust is a recurring villain in DC Comics, often coming at odds against the Justice League, and in other recent ventures, the Justice League Dark, often acting as a member of villainous organizations such as the Injustice League. An immensely powerful sorcerer believed to be thousands of years old, Faust is a wicked man bent on a never-ending quest for knowledge, even at the cost of human lives, which has often put him at odds with the heroes of his world. Pre-Convergence It is known that before the events of Brand of the Hawk, he was a notable enemy of the Justice League Dark, consisting of notable members such as John Constantine and Zatanna Zatara. Through monologues throughout the event, it is said that just before the event, Faust had recently discovered an experimental sort of magic concerning multiversal travel. Afterwards, he fought against Constantine, Zatanna, and Jason Blood (under the guise of Etrigan the Demon), and as he was outnumbered and outgunned, decided to flee, using his newly learned magic to make a hasty retreat into the next world over. Upon doing so, he appeared in the world of the God Hand, in the medieval-esqe kingdom of Midland alongside Etrigan (whom he promptly was able to get the drop on and mind control) and Zatanna, where he eventually came into the servitude of another individual who did not originate from the world; Dracula, whom he even partially coaxed into considering to take the world over, and from there, imprisoned Zatanna within Dracula's lair, knowing that Constantine will come after her and Etrigan. Plot Involvement Brand of the Hawk Though he is often mentioned throughout, Faust does not make a true appearance in the event until the aftermath of the first chapter, in which it is shown that he had been using dark magic to possess the citizens of the town that the Survivors were in. Appearing before them as a sinister apparition, he taunted Constantine and the others, before disappearing. He finally appears in the flesh in the third chapter, launching an attack on the village that the Survivors later traveled toward. Faust offers those who encounter him whatever they desire, as well as the opportunity to return to their home worlds under the pretense that Constantine was manipulating them, and even engages in a small debate with some of them over the condition of man and their supposed inherent evil, before his hand is forced and he engages in battle with them. However, he is outgunned and is forced to retreat to his base of operation; Dracula's castle. As the Survivors venture into the castle, they finally come across him once again in the fifth chapter. Faust, taking the form of a grotesque, armored worm to fight them, fights the group alongside a mind-controlled Etrigan. However, Etrigan is freed from his mind control, and Faust is eventually killed in battle, and shortly after, his body is set aflame by Dracula, the hellfire said to even burn away at his very soul as well. Character Relationships * Dracula - The overarching antagonist of Castlevania who also debuted in Brand of the Hawk. Faust came to serve Dracula after meeting him within the world of the God Hand, believing them to be kindred spirits, isolated and outcast by man. Dracula mused in one of his journals that Faust reminded him of his previous servant, the dark priest Shaft, possibly adding to the possible reasons that Dracula had decided to let him serve him. * Zatanna Zatara - A character in DC Comics. Faust is a long-lasting enemy of Zatanna's, along with the rest of the Justice League Dark from her world, such as John Constantine. Faust considers Zatanna to be the most dangerous of the team though, as her magic power is believed to rival his, if not even surpass his capabilities. Trivia * This specific incarnation of Faust takes after his Prime Earth incarnation, as demonstrated by his older and more sickly appearance, compared to previous incarnations which showed him as significantly younger. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Brand of the Hawk Category:DC characters